He's Calling For You
by no1cares
Summary: Of course, it had all been too surprising for Matsumoto to bear. What irked her the most was knowing that all she could do was cry as she held his cold body.


**Title:** He's Calling For You

**Summary:** Of course, it had all been too surprising for Matsumoto to bear. What irked her the most was knowing that all she could do was cry as she held his cold body.

**A/N:** I am not gonna write the lyrics to the song cause it'd be so troublesome and I can't concentrate on the plot. Also, it's not actually a songfic. The central idea was based on the lyrics of the song, not the whole song itself though. Please do listen, or better yet, read the lyrics of LISTEN TO YOUR HEART before or while you read this :) I think the song really did fit them. I was thinking about it, when I was about to sleep that other night. I recalled the lyrics and realized it was practically telling some significant moments of their story, if not all. So yeah. And the plot was really bothering me, I couldn't get enough sleep that night. Hahaha, so tell me what ya feel :P

**Disclaimer:** nuh uh.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was broken. She was a delicate flower, almost bloomed to perfection. But she was still broken, too broken to be mended. Nothing could fix her, or so she thought.

"Eat some of this."

And then he came, handing her something that looked like dried persimmons. He was strange, he had silvery hair, enigmatic eyes, and a sly grin. She even thought his name was strange but he had saved her. He gave her food, shelter, and company. He had given her a for all of those, she was entirely grateful. Maybe, just maybe, he had fixed her. No. No, no one could possibly fix someone as tragically broken as her. No. He was just there to fill the empty void in her soul. Yes. Yes, that was more logical.

"Gin, what's with that smile of yours?"

Rangiku asked one day, after they had eaten inside their little make-shift house. Gin only raised a brow and smiled slyly at her.

"What do you mean, Ran-chan?"

They both brushed off the conversation, erasing all the unwanted awkward atmosphere. It was easy when they both were fine, basking in each other's prescence. And then one day, he comes home to her, declaring that he'd become a Shinigami. She was delighted, of course, for Gin. And soon after, she followed suit. She wasn't merely as good as him, he was a prodigy. All she had was what it took to become a part of a squad in Gotei 13. Heck, she was even thankful to any existing higher being that she landed an honorable position. She rushed outside of 10th squad barracks to see Gin, who was now the 3rd squad Taichou. Just as she was to turn towards the direction of his office, she was met with a very familiar, well built chest.

"Oh! Gin! I-I mean, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Ran-chan! No need for formalities, it's only me."

Gin made her blush and he'd always laugh whenever he saw the pink streak on her face. It was secretly like that for them. Though no one had noticed, they made sure that know one would ever really know. And it made her feel worse when she knew of his betrayal. It was totally uncalled for. Entirely cruel on her part.

"Gin, answer me, what do you see when you look at me?"

He met her one day, at the place in Rukongai where he saved her. She had asked for him to see her in secret. She had a feeling that something bad would happen that day. An omen.

"Are ya really gonna ask me that question now, Ran-chan?"

She hissed at his attempt to avoid her question. But she wasn't letting go of him there.

"Answer me, Gin!"

"Fine, if you really want to know..."

Gin flash stepped towards her, until he was face to face with her. He crouched down, leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

Shortly after, Gin, Aizen, and Tousen announced their betrayal as they traveled on to Hueco Mundo. The other shinigamis attempts to stop them had been futile, and Rangiku couldn't really bare with it fully.

"Matsumoto."

Everyone had tried their best to comfort her, Rukia, Kira, Renji, and even Hitsugaya himself. Rangiku was grateful. She always was. Yet, she was still broken. And she always will be.

One night, she had recalled a familiar memory. No, nightmare was more appropriate.

"Gin! Where are you going?"

He was always like that. Never telling her where he was heading off too. And it made her mad at him. Mad at the way he looks at her. Mad at how he grins like nothing's ever wrong. Mad at how he was almost perfect. Mad at how she had cared for him more than she should have. Mad at him for making her love him more than she loved herself. Matsumoto Rangiko was facing Ichimaru Gin with a deadly question.

"Why'd you betray us, Gin?"

And he, in return, told her she was in his way. He could've killed her right then and there. She knew it. He was stronger than her, in so many ways. Yet, he didn't. Which made her doubt which side he was on. The moment Matsumoto saw the silver-haired ex-taichou fighting Aizen, she screamed his name in her head. And when he was delivered the final blow, he still had enough life to glance at her face.

"Gin!"

Of course, it had all been too surprising for Matsumoto to bear. What irked her the most was knowing that all she could do was cry as she held his cold body. He was her lost love. And she figured he would always be. There love was indefinable. No mere words could limit to what their hearts were yearning for. Matsumoto Rangiku knew that. Ichimaru Gin knew that too. No labels could hold them down.

They were each other's hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. That's it. Now I'm depressed. WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO INCLUDE A LITTLE ROMANCE KUBO TITE? At least their pairing was canon. Ah, they could be what they want for all I care, as long as their history is still the same. :D Though no one really reads the crap authors put down here. So I'll just shut up now. HAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah. :|


End file.
